List of Playable Characters
LEGO Dimensions relies on many characters, in LEGO minfigure form, from many different franchises. They are placed on the Toy Pad to unlock in the game and play as. Three characters are included in the Starter Pack, while the rest are available in expansion Story, Team, Level, and Fun Packs. Year 1 Characters DC Comics *Batman (Starter Pack) *Wonder Woman (71209 Fun Pack) *Cyborg (71210 Fun Pack) *The Joker (71229 Team Pack) *Harley Quinn (71229 Team Pack) *Superman (71236 Fun Pack) *Aquaman (71237 Fun Pack) *Bane (71240 Fun Pack) The Lord of the Rings *Gandalf (Starter Pack) *Gollum (71218 Fun Pack) *Legolas (71219 Fun Pack) *Gimli (71220 Fun Pack) The LEGO Movie *Wyldstyle (Starter Pack) *Emmet (71212 Fun Pack) *Bad Cop (71213 Fun Pack) *Benny (71214 Fun Pack) *Unikitty (71231 Fun Pack) Back to the Future *Marty McFly (71201 Level Pack) *Doc Brown (71230 Fun Pack) The Simpsons *Homer Simpson (71202 Level Pack) *Bart Simpson (71211 Fun Pack) *Krusty the Clown (71227 Fun Pack) Portal 2 *Chell (71203 Level Pack) Doctor Who *The Doctor (71204 Level Pack ) *Cyberman (71238 Fun Pack) Jurassic World *Owen Grady (71205 Team Pack) *ACU (71205 Team Pack) Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo (71206 Team Pack) *Shaggy (71206 Team Pack) Ninjago *Kai (71207 Team Pack) *Cole (71207 Team Pack) *Jay (71215 Fun Pack) *Nya (71216 Fun Pack) *Zane (71217 Fun Pack) *Lloyd (71239 Fun Pack) *Sensei Wu (71234 Fun Pack) The Wizard of Oz *Wicked Witch of the West (71221 Fun Pack) Legends of Chima *Laval (71222 Fun Pack) *Cragger (71223 Fun Pack) *Eris (71232 Fun Pack) Ghostbusters *Peter Venkman (71228 Level Pack) *Stay Puft (71233 Fun Pack) *Slimer (71241 Fun Pack) Midway Arcade *Gamer Kid (71235 Level Pack) Year 2 Characters DC Comics * Green Arrow (71342 Polybag) * Supergirl (71340 Polybag) Ghostbusters (2016) *Abby Yates (71242 Story Pack) Mission: Impossible *Ethan Hunt (71248 Level Pack) Harry Potter *Harry Potter (71247 Team Pack) *Voldemort (71247 Team Pack) Adventure Time *Finn (71245 Level Pack) *Jake (71246 Team Pack) *Lumpy Space Princess (71246 Team Pack) *Marceline The A-Team *B.A. Baracus (71251 Fun Pack) Gremlins *Gizmo *Stripe The LEGO Batman Movie *Batman (The LEGO Movie) Beetlejuice *Beetlejuice LEGO City Undercover *Chase McCain E.T. The Extra Terrestrial *E.T. Knight Rider *Michael Knight The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Teen Titans Go! *Beast Boy *Raven *Robin (Teen Titans GO!) *Starfire *Cyborg (Teen Titans GO!) Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog The Goonies *Sloth Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Newt Scamander Gallery Character Roster.png|The Wave 1 to Wave 5 character roster Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Ninjago Category:The LEGO Movie Category:DC Comics Category:Back to the Future Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Jurassic World Category:The Simpsons Category:Portal Category:Scooby Doo Category:Legends of Chima Category:Doctor Who Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Index Category:Wave 1 Category:Wave 2 Category:Wave 3 Category:Wave 4 Category:Wave 5 Category:Waves Category:Wave 6 Category:Harry Potter Category:Adventure Time with Finn and Jake Category:Mission Impossible Category:Gremlins Category:The A-Team Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:The Goonies Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:Knight Rider Category:Beetlejuice Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:2016 Category:2015